It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an inflatable air bag to cushion an occupant.
The prior art has recognized that such an air bag may be mounted on a vehicle door to provide such cushioning in a side impact situation. Such air bags are typically folded or furled in a compact position requiring the air bag to unfurl and unfold upon deployment and assume an inflated position.
It would be desirable to mount a side air bag in an unfurled, deflated position in order to reduce deployment time and provide reliable orientation of the side air bag upon inflation.